Because He Makes You Smile
by QuietChallenge
Summary: Oneshot. Richard's reaction to Lois falling in love with Superman.


**Hello all! **

**I got the idea for this thing today so I typed it up and here it is. It isn't edited. I just felt like I needed to post something and that I needed some practice. I do want feedback but it would be appreciated if you didn't rant about how horrible it is. I'm aware, I don't need you to tell me. Everyone knows that quotation marks mean dialogue so I don't feel the need to clarify but there are a few confusing things about how I wrote this so if enough people respond saying they don't understand how it works then I'll fix it. **

**Anyway, have fun!**

**

* * *

**

Because He Makes You Smile

by: IfIWereABell

**

* * *

**

**You always had an eye for things that glittered**

**But I was far from being made of gold**

She was in love with Superman. I knew it before she even gathered up the courage to tell me. I mean, think about it. He was the Man of Steel: sweep her off her feet and carry her in his arms, arms of impenetrable muscle. I'm just an ordinary man.

**I don't know how but I scraped up the money**

**I just never could quite tell you no**

I had given her everything: a home, stability, love. But how do you compete with a man who with the same hands that lift yachts rescue helpless kittens from trees?

**Just like when you were leaving Amarillo**

**Takin' that new job in Tennessee**

**And I quit mine so we could be together**

**I can't forget the way you looked at me**

There was a reason people called her Mad Dog Lane. Once she got on a story, the only thing stopping her was Jason who I shall not get started on. Forget dinner, forget bills, forget anything that she was supposed to do as a faithful partnerin a relationship. But I put it aside so she would be happy.

**Just to see you smile**

**I'd do anything that you wanted me to**

**When all is said and done**

**I'd never count the cost**

**It's worth all that's lost**

**Just to see you smile**

None of that mattered if at the end of the day she looked at me with eyes contented. Which, for a long time, she did. It filled me with such joy to see her face light up. So when I came home exhausted because I had to run out of the office to pick up Jason, drop him off then run over to pick up dinner, making a special trip because she was a vegetarian, but her voice cried out in victory as she finished her story, it didn't bother me.

**When you said time was all you really needed**

**I walked away and let you have your space**

**'Cause leavin' didn't hurt me near as badly**

**As the tears I saw rollin' down your face**

We were engaged for five years and still she couldn't commit and marry me. That was the only thing that ever hurt me, but I put even that aside. She liked it how it was and who was I to make her feel guilty about making me wait? I couldn't have if I wanted to. I couldn't stand to hurt her.

**And yesterday I knew just what you wanted**

**When you came walkin' up to me with him**

**So I told you that I was happy for you**

**And given the chance I'd lie again**

So then Superman came back. He was the man that swept you off your feet and I guess I had just been the safety net. He had come out of his coma and visited Jason and she couldn't let him go until she was sure that he wasn't going away again. I know she tried to make it look like it was no big deal but I could see how her eyes grew wide and she seem to glow with happiness when he said he'd always be around.

**Just to see you smile**

**I'd do anything that you wanted me to**

**When all is said and done**

**I'd never count the cost**

**It's worth all that's lost**

**Just to see you smile**

_Lois,_

_I know you told me that you weren't in love with him, but I know that's not true. He is who you want to be with and I'm going to step aside and remove myself from the picture. Superman makes you smile in a way that I can't, so that is why I'm leaving._

_Goodbye. I love you, _

_Richard. _

Lois balled the letter in her fist and collapsed on the floor. Tears ran down her cheeks. How could he leave her after five years of being engaged? Her tears began to dry and she smoothed the paper out against the coffee table.

"Lois?" called out a deep male voice that sent her heart fluttering about her chest.

She looked up and found herself enraptured in the gaze of two azure eyes.

"Are you alright? Your heartbeat was erratic."

At first she didn't answer her primary colored hero and just mulled in her own thoughts, letting his expression get more and more anxious.

"Yeah, I'm ok now."

And she smiled.

**Just to see you smile**

**I'd do anything that you wanted me to**

**When all is said and done**

**I'd never count the cost**

**It's worth all that's lost**

**Just to see you smile**

End

* * *

Lyrics: Just to See You Smile by Tim McGraw

Dedicated to Scott Klein.


End file.
